Materfamilias
by Ada Ross
Summary: Izumi reflexiona sobre los sentimientos de una madre ante sus hijos. Drabble. Edward/Izumi/Alphonse!Parental.


Como siempre: Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece total y exclusivamente a la grandísima Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**Materfamilias**

* * *

Si Izumi hubiese tenido un hijo, habría disfrutado viendo cómo daba sus primeros pasos, escuchando las primeras palabras rotas que saliesen desde su garganta, comprobando que era capaz de atarse los cordones de los zapatos él solito. En ocasiones, cuando cierto sentimiento de melancolía la embargaba, imaginaba esas escenas en su mente y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Ver cómo un ser tan pequeño e indefenso crece y se convierte en toda una persona era una experiencia única. Izumi anhelaba esa sensación, ese sentimiento que abrumaba a cada madre cuando veía a sus niños hechos unos adultos en toda regla.

Contempló a Edward durante varios segundos. Éste, nervioso, trataba de arreglarse frente al espejo haciendo y deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata una y otra vez. De vez en cuando un juramente se escapaba de entre sus labios, y parecía que iba a estallar de puro histerismo. A Izumi le resultaba muy cómico verle allí, atribulado, delante de su propia imagen reflejada. Claro está, esa vez tenía excusa para dicho comportamiento: en menos de dos horas, Edward Elric estaría casado con Winry Rockbell; un acontecimiento lo suficientemente importante como para alterarse.

Al otro lado, Alphonse se acicalaba el cabello y atusaba las solapas de la chaqueta de su traje. Mucho más alto que Ed, el cambio drástico de Alphonse se hacía notar allá por donde pasaba. Izumi aún recordaba al pequeñín al que había pateado cuando aún era su maestra, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Tanto él como Edward habían crecido, y no sólo físicamente (quizás Edward, de hecho, no hubiera cambiado mucho en ese aspecto): allí los tenía, delante de sus ojos, uno listo para su boda y el otro en el perfecto rol de hermano del novio, ambos hechos unos hombres.

Y, entonces, de forma repentina, sintió un extraño escozor en los ojos. La vista se le nubló parcialmente, mientras una gruesa lágrima se deslizaba sobre su mejilla derecha. No se movió, ni siquiera emitió un sonido. Simplemente se quedó allí, quieta, y continuó observando a los dos jóvenes con los ojos rezumando lágrimas. Se reprochó mentalmente el comportamiento, pero no se inmutó.

—¿Maestra? —oyó la tierna voz de Alphonse preguntar, preocupado.

Edward se abalanzó sobre ella y la miró aterrorizado.

—¡Maestra! ¿Qué le pasa? —bramó Edward, que si ya de por sí no estaba alterado, ahora parecía estar al borde del colapso.

Izumi reaccionó: se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y mantuvo el rostro altivo, tratando de parecer menos vulnerable. Bufó y agitó la mano, para tratar de restar importancia al incidente.

—¡Nada, no me pasa nada! —bramó; aunque la voz entrecortada y titubeante la delató.

Torció el labio inferior, y dos lágrimas más cayeron por su rostro. Alphonse se aproximó y la tomó por el hombro.

—Maestra, ¿es por la boda? —musitó.

—¡No seas bobo! Es por… es… —no pudo acabar la frase, y comenzó a hipar.

Edward y Alphonse intercambiaron una mirada atónita y volvieron sus rostros boquiabiertos hacia Izumi.

—¡Mirad lo que le hacéis a una pobre vieja como yo, estúpidos!

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, atrapó a los dos hermanos entre sus brazos y los estrechó con fuerza. Como aquella vez en Dublith, cuando le confesaron lo que habían hecho. Esos mocosos conseguían sacar, junto a su lado más violento, el más sensiblero posible. Pero no podía evitarlo. Se habían hecho tan mayores.

Izumi no había podido cumplir su sueño de ser madre. Siempre quedaría esa espinita clavada en su corazón, como suelen decir. Pero tenía a aquellos dos chicos, a esos dos hermanos huérfanos que había acogido y había educado, de alguna forma. Eran lo más parecido a unos hijos, pensaba; y la calidez que notaba en su pecho cuando los abrazaba en aquel instante se lo confirmaba. Los Elric ya no eran sus alumnos, pero siempre serían sus niños pequeños.

Mientras los estrechaba contra ella en aquel instante, experimentó la misma sensación que las madres debían sentir cuando están frente a un momento culminante en la vida de sus hijos. Porque eran sus niños, sí; y los niños ya se habían convertido en dos hombres.

Durante aquel día, Izumi decidió que lloraría todo cuanto quisiera.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Escribí esto en una arranque de inspiración para el reto de mayo de FMA ESP. Ahora se acercan los exámenes y tengo que empezar a estudiar y demás, pero saqué un momentito para hacer esto. Además, tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre Izumi y su relación con los hermanos, fuera del tema maestro/alumnos.

Espero que os haya gustado :D. Me despido hasta vete tú a saber cuándo, porque ahora que no tengo tiempo me atacan plotbunnies por todos lados xD.

P.D.: El título significa "madre de familia", por cierto.


End file.
